


all i see is a heart i want

by ohallows



Series: tumblr prompts collection [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Found Family, Kissing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Bette loves the rain.This is an objective fact about her, one that hasn’t changed in nearly 30 years of life and one that she’s sure never will. She’s always loved the rain, ever since she was a little girl. Her mother would carry her outside the second it started raining, and they’d dance together in the puddles, spin around in the fields of flowers outside her house as it poured around them. The rain was always cold on her skin, but it never dulled her smile. Sometimes, it would rain when the sun was still shining, and her mother would point out the rainbow sparkling in the sky, end trailing off beyond the hills.
Relationships: Betty | Bette/Cleo (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: tumblr prompts collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	all i see is a heart i want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightyGlowCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/gifts).



> prompt: “it’s raining but we’re sitting sheltered on the veranda, cuddled side by side, reading our books, and if you ask me then the weather and the moment can stay like this forever”
> 
> THANKS GLOW THIS WAS A GOOD PROMPT

Bette loves the rain.

This is an objective fact about her, one that hasn’t changed in nearly 30 years of life and one that she’s sure never will. She’s always loved the rain, ever since she was a little girl. Her mother would carry her outside the second it started raining, and they’d dance together in the puddles, spin around in the fields of flowers outside her house as it poured around them. The rain was always cold on her skin, but it never dulled her smile. Sometimes, it would rain when the sun was still shining, and her mother would point out the rainbow sparkling in the sky, end trailing off beyond the hills. It’s some of Bette’s greatest memories from the time when she was younger, living out in the hills. 

Rain is a solid half of the reason why she’d asked Cleo to build them a veranda when they’d moved to their own house, getting out of the city. She loves watching it fall, loves being able to listen to the sound of the raindrops bouncing against the rooftops. It reminds her of being a little girl again, of being at peace and content as anything in the world. 

So tonight, when the forecast calls for rain, she drags Cleo out to the veranda and curls up against her on the couch. She grabs the record player as well, setting it up in the enclosed corner and selecting one of her favorite old albums, moving the needle to the edge of the vinyl. 

The rain doesn’t start for a while, but the moon and the stars are beautiful enough that she doesn’t mind, much. She has to replace the album a few times, but it doesn’t matter The moon shines onto the porch, bright enough to provide enough light for Cleo and Bette to read by. Cleo is reading some recently released biography, and Bette has gotten the newest Campbell book. It promises to be absolutely riveting, and she’s excited to get a bit farther into it. 

The rain starts eventually, light, and then louder and louder, thundering against the roof above. The clouds roll in first, covering up the moonlight, and Cleo reaches back to flip on the small lamp, sending a soft and warm glow through the room. Bette curls in closer, tucking her socked feet under her legs as a cool breeze blows through the porch. 

Sam had been sitting out there with them playing on their switch, laying on their stomach with their face scrunched up in concentration. They’d complained about it nearly dying three times in a row before setting it on a nearby table and sitting up, resting their back against the railing as they’d played with Nellie, the golden retriever that Bette and Cleo had rescued a few years back. But now, they’re laying on the couch opposite, Nellie in their lap, both fast asleep. Bette looks at them, smiling, and gets up quietly. She grabs Sam’s switch and puts it down on another table, one a bit farther away from the open air. 

She comes back to sit down next to Cleo, and thumbs absently through her book. It’s the perfect atmosphere, honestly. The book is the fourth in a series, all about a sailor who’s thrown overboard in the middle of a terrible storm and forced to take shelter on an island run by a cranky fire god; of course, the god is cranky because they’ve had to deal with near-torrential unnatural downpours on the island for months, and the sailor offers to find and fix the problem for them. The god accepts, and the sailor heads deep into the bowels of the island. Bette is sure that she and the god are going to fall in love, eventually; there was a moment in the last book where the sailor had passed out from some nasty attack underneath the island, and the god had fluttered to her side, sacrificing a little of their immortality for her life. It was all very romantic, but now they’re not  _ speaking _ , and Bette needs to know how they’re going to solve all of this by the end of the book. 

Sam snores loudly in the corner and wakes themselves up, sitting up and nearly knocking Nellie to the floor. She startled too, looking up at them balefully, but Sam doesn’t notice. “Wh - whassat?” they slur, voice thick with sleep as they look around with wide, if cloudy, eyes. Bette laughs under her breath, holding her place with a finger as she leans forward. 

“Nothing, Sam. It’s alright, you can go back to sleep.”

Sam stares at her for a moment; Bette isn’t even sure if they can actually see her, but eventually they nod, yawning widely. “Yeah -“ they mumble, curling back in on themselves on the couch. “Yeah, I’ll go back to sleep.” Their voice cracks, and Bette smiles fondly. Nellie keeps staring at them, looking as annoyed as it’s possible for a dog to look, but then she shakes her head, spreading out next to Sam on the couch again, blinking a few times as she looks over at Bette and Cleo. 

“You too, Nellie,” Bette says, raising a single eyebrow. Nellie pants a bit, tongue lolling out of her mouth, and stretches her limbs out, before letting out a quiet huff, eyes closing. “There’s a good girl.”

Bette goes back to her book; the rain has lessened a bit, and it’s quiet enough that Bette can hear every turn of the page from herself or Cleo. It’s starting to get late, but she doesn’t feel tired at all. 

They’re got a record player in the corner spinning out, and the soft, crackly tones of Etta James’ voice are the perfect soundtrack to the rainy evening. Their little world is so peaceful, so  _ everything _ Bette wanted it to be, and she wants every moment to be just like this one. 

“Do you think we can stay like this forever?” Bette asks, quiet, so quiet that she isn’t even sure Cleo knows she spoke at first. 

“Hmm?” Cleo says, and Bette looks up, balancing her chin on Cleo’s shoulder. “Didn’t catch that, love.”

“Could we stay like this forever?” Bette asks again, resting her forehead against Cleo’s temple. “It’s so peaceful.”

“For you, love,” Cleo says, turning to look at her and pressing a kiss to the top of Bette’s nose. “Anything.”

Bette smiles, and puts a hand on Cleo’s cheek. She strokes her thumb against her face, and her heart swells as she looks at Cleo. 

Everything she loves is here, in this room. Sam, sleeping on the couch across from them, their small snores barely audible over the music. Their dog, napping on Sam’s lap, tongue lolling out contentedly. And then there’s Cleo, next to her, looking like an angel in the soft light of the lamp behind the couch. 

And, well, what is Bette supposed to do but pull her in, leave the book forgotten on her lap as she wraps her other arm around Cleo’s neck. Cleo goes willingly, because she always does, and their lips brush against each other. Strong arms wrap around Bette’s waist, holding her tightly, and she feels breathless and  _ happy _ as she and Cleo lazily kiss. The rain keeps falling outside, illuminated in the light of the lamp, but she only has eyes for Cleo, now. Only ever has, really.

“I love you,” she whispers, and she can feel Cleo smile against her lips. It’s not something they need to say, and Bette can’t hide the way her heart skips a beat when Cleo grabs her hand and their matching rings knock together. No, it’s not something they need to say anymore, not to each other, but… well, Bette would be lying if she said she didn’t love the way the words felt in her mouth, the way they sounded so right in her voice.

“I love you too, Bette,” Cleo says, pulling Bette closer, and they kiss again. And, gods, if Bette loved saying it, it didn’t even compare to the way her heart sped up when Cleo said it back, so devoted, so in love, enough to, even all these years later, knock Bette off her feet. 

They’ll have to go in soon. Cleo can carry Sam in, and Nellie can choose whichever bed she wants to hop on tonight. It’s late, and they both have work tomorrow, and Sam has school, but Bette doesn’t care about that now, not when Cleo’s lips are on hers, so soft and gentle that she can feel the blush slowly rising across her entire body. Outside, the rain falls steadily around them, a gentle patter on the rooftop, and Bette smiles. Everything here is perfect, is exactly how she imagined it, and tonight, with the rain falling above them, with Sam snoring quietly across the room, and Cleo’s hands on her skin, lips brushing against each other, she’s perfectly content to live in this moment forever. She would never want to be anywhere else. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!! 
> 
> hmu on tumblr at ohallows, prompts are always open !!


End file.
